Detroit Hero
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: When Baby Harter doesn't have a name of the day of her birth. Her dad and uncles start throwing out random names.


_**Detroit Hero.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This randomly came to me last night, I am not saying this is going to happen in Ajay's future but I had to write it. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to Alice. Jericho, Tessa belongs to NellyLove. I own Ajay, Joey and the baby. **_

* * *

'You know Alex you don't have to stay with me." Ajay stated as she sat on her bed in her Detroit home. "I am on baby duty." Alex stated poking Ajay's swollen belly. "I really wish Chris would have listened to me I am fine, I really can't do anything. I haven't been able to do anything in 7 months." Ajay whined. 'Aren't you about ready pop?" Alex asked he laid back on the pillows next to her. "Yes. God I never thought I would say this but I am tired of being pregnant." Ajay answered.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes before Ajay spoke again, "Can we go for a walk please? I am going stir crazy here. Chris won't let me do much." "Sure. Just don't move to slow." Alex said, "I mean it's bad enough you waddle." Ajay's eyes filled with tears, 'I do not.' "No offense you do." "Shut up. And lets just go for the walk."

Slowly they walked though the neighborhood, when Ajay stopped and hunched over. "What's wrong Ajay?" Alex asked. "Nothing, I just have a sharp pain right here." Ajay answered putting her hands on her stomach. "Do you want me to call Chris?" "No, lets keep walking." Ajay answered. Alex didn't look too sure, he wasn't going to risk his neck if anything happened to Ajay. Not only would Chris kill him but so would her two older brothers and both members of Team 3D. Ajay stopped walking and grabbed a hold of his arm holding tightly. "What? What's wrong?"

"You need to call Chris, I think my water just broke." Alex looked down and saw the puddle of water at Ajay's feet, "That's gross." "No shit." Ajay stated. Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Chris, "I think I broke Ajay. No we were just on a walk around the block.' "Fuck, Alex you have to take me to the hospital.' Ajay stated. "I think she is in labor." Alex said into the phone, "Okay I will take her.'

Ajay had tears in her eyes as Alex helped her back to the house and into his car, he ran into the house and grabbed her bag and came back out in record time. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ajay shrugged, "Just get me to the hospital." Alex nodded his head, "Just don't get sick in my car." "I am in labor dumb ass, I am not going to get sick." Ajay muttered as she took a deep breath. 'Are you having another one?" He asked. Ajay nodded her head as she breathed though it. This whole thing was making him a little uncomfortable. "What is your problem Shell?" Ajay asked as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Nothing." "My god, Alex, you have a daughter with Bailey. This isn't anything different." Ajay stated. "I know, but I wasn't there with her, when she had Riley." "Ow." Ajay whimpered as she held her stomach. Alex looked over at her, "I am going to call Bailey, Mollie and Aiden for you when we get there okay?" "And my brothers? And Tessa?" Alex nodded his head as he pulled in front of the hospital. "Alex don't you dare pop a wheelie with me this wheelchair or so help me god I am going to kill you with my bare hands." Ajay stated. 'I won't I promise." Alex stated.

Alex sat next to the bed holding onto her hand as she hit another contraction, he winced as she held his hand tightly, he glanced at the monitor, "It's almost over Punky." "Where is Chris?" Ajay asked resting her head back against her pillow after the contraction was over. 'He is coming Punky, I promise.' Alex answered, "he said he, Scott and Petey were finishing the class then they would be here. Your brothers and Joey are getting on a plane now. And the girls should be here soon too.' "Ow." Ajay muttered as she shifted her position, 'Is Aiden going to be okay being here with Bailey and Mollie here?' "She is going to be fine, she wants to be here with you." Ajay nodded her head, "I am going to kill Chris for doing this to me." Alex laughed, "I can actually see you killing him."

The group finally filtered into the room. "Thank god." Alex mused standing up from his perch next to Ajay, "Dude she almost broke my hand." Chris laughed and took his place next to Ajay. "Alex has been taking good care of me." Ajay stated as Petey came over to the bed to hug her. "He has?" "Yeah, I think threatening to put his balls in a blender if he called me fat again.' Ajay giggled. "You did not." Scott said. "I did."

"She has been really sensitive about the weight she gained." Chris added. 'I look like a beached whale." Ajay pouted, "Thank goodness for Aiden.' Alex smiled, he loved that Ajay and Aiden grew close during Ajay's unexpected pregnancy. 'I didn't look as fat as I felt when Chris made me ventured out of the house." Ajay said. "I think you look beautiful.' 'Don't lie to me.' "Ajay, you aren't fat.' Scott said, 'Not by a long shot." "Not to you too Coach." Ajay huffed as she squeezed Chris' hand. "Ow." he mouthed. "Now you know how I felt.' Alex laughed, two hours experiencing Ajay's contractions was not fun at all.

"Ajay?" Mollie asked from where she sat. 'Yeah?" Ajay asked looking over at her. "Do you have any names for her?" the last she heard they were still undecided on a name for the baby. Though she put in her name for a vote she didn't think that they would use it. "Not yet." "Well then we better start getting names then.' Bailey mused from where she was perched on Petey's lap.

"We should name the baby Detroit Hero." Alex stated. "Alex, we aren't naming my baby Detroit Hero." Ajay stated as she made a grab for Chris' hand again. "Why not?" he asked. 'Because I said so that's why!" Ajay answered. "Guitar Hero?" Petey questioned. "Peach Mario." Chris threw out causing his girlfriend to glare at him. "Hell let's just name her Sugar Drizzle." Ajay grated out. "Didn't AJ and Daniels use to call you that?" Scott asked. "Yes. Fuck." Ajay said, 'Chris we are **NEVER **having sex again.' "What? Why?" he asked. "Because this is fucking painful and I am not going though it again." she answered. Chris stared at his girlfriend like she had lost her mind. Petey leaned forward, "She will change her mind, she can't say no to you."

Ajay was growing more and more frustrated with the random names being thrown out and the girls laughing about it. "Get out!" she shouted, she was not in the mood not to mention her contractions were getting closer together and more painful . "What?" Chris asked. "You and Alex get out now. Petey and Coach can handle this." Ajay answered. "Why don't you guys go see if you can find her brothers and Joey?" Aiden suggested as she and Bailey both went to Ajay's bedside.

"I can't believe she kicked us out! I am the baby's father.' Chris complained as he and Alex walked out of the room. "I know that, but you were the one that suggested that you two name the baby Daytona 500." "I thought it was funny." 'She didn't apparently." Alex said.

"You do know Princess that some of those names were pretty funny you know that right?" Scott questioned. "Yeah, I do.' Ajay answered. "What about the one you told me about?" Aiden asked. "What name?' Bailey asked. 'Mackenzie Rae." Ajay answered, "My pop's name but just reserved." "That is pretty cute." Mollie stated, "You can call her Kenzie." "I know, Joey is already calling her Kenzie." Ajay said. "I think Tink has already made up her mind about the baby's name." Petey stated. Ajay nodded her head, "Can you go get dumb and dumber and bring them back in here?"

'Sure." Petey found the Guns pulling faces at the babies in the nursery. "Hey what are you guys doing?" "Nothing" 'Chris it's almost time for Ajay to have the baby. You might want to get in there." Chris nodded his head and rushed back to the room. Scott and Aiden joined Alex and Petey in waiting room a few minutes later. Ajay's brothers and Joey showed up a few minutes later followed by AJ Styles, Tessa Chandler, Lisa Veron, Steve Borden and Jeff Jarrett. "Any news yet about Ajay?' Jay asked as he sat down with Joey. "She was almost ready when I left the room." Scott answered. They all nodded their heads.

Mollie came into a few minutes later smiling, "Well?" Tessa asked standing up. "Healthy baby girl 8 pound 16 ounces. 21 inches long." Mollie answered. "Name?" Adam asked. 'Detroit Hero?" Alex asked hopefully. Mollie smirked and nodded. 'THEY NAMED HER DETROIT HERO!" Jay shouted. "That kid is going to be made fun of all her life.' Tessa stated shaking her head.

"Do you think they believed her?" Ajay asked as she held her daughter. "They probably did.' Chris answered. "Are you okay with the name?" Chris nodded his head as he sat next to Ajay, 'She will just be daddy's little Detroit Hero." Ajay smiled as the door opened up and Joey came running into the room followed by the rest of the family. "Buggy, please tell me you really didn't name our niece Detroit Hero.' Tessa stated.

Ajay started giggling and shook her head no, "Her name is Mackenzie Rae. Detroit Hero was Alex and Chris' choice for her. We told Mollie to tell you that her name was Detroit Hero." "But at least we know now what not to name our baby." Alex stated looking over at Aiden.

* * *

A/N: I thought it sounded better in my head.


End file.
